alya
by ihadadate
Summary: "Being a part of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was rather difficult, Alya had figured out. [...] Being a part of House Black meant that you must believe in pure-blood supremacy. If you did not, you were disowned. Simple as that." Part 1 of Two Worlds. Part of a HP/PJO crossover. (Cover Image may change.)


**A/N:** This is new. I've had this idea since middle school but I never really acted upon it until after I rewatched all the Harry Potter movies. I've never done a crossover like this before, so I'm a little nervous. This oneshot is about Alya Black (the Black family is my fave okay lol), the mother of our future heroine. This takes place pre/during the First Wizarding War and I might expand upon it later, because I ended up really liking it? (This oneshot in particular will be posted in both, the HP/PJO and HP sections.)

* * *

Alya Black was the middle child and only daughter of Orion and Walburga Black. She was born a year after Sirius and a year before Regulus. (How her parents could deal with pregnancy for three straight years, Alya did not know.) Even though her brothers did not get along with each other, they both cared for Alya, and Alya cared for them.

Being a part of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was rather difficult, Alya had figured out. Alya's family was one of (if not) the oldest, largest, and richest wizarding families in Britain. Her parents, her mother especially, took great pride in it. Being a part of House Black meant that you _must_ believe in pure-blood supremacy. If you did not, you were disowned. Simple as that. Like her older brother, Alya did not see eye-to-eye with her family's beliefs and because of this, life of Alya Black was a hard one.

Alya was in the same year as Sirius and while she was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius was placed in Gryffindor. Even though Walburga was thrilled that her daughter was sorted into Slytherin, that's where her pride and joy for her daughter ended. Sirius and Alya had gone against their family in every worst and possible way imagined that they just _had_ to be the reason why Walburga died at the age of sixty. They did not believe in pure-blood supremacy and were friends with muggle-borns and half-bloods alike. Just thinking about all that they did made her blood boil!

The youngest Black, Regulus, was not the family disappointment however. Like his older sister, he was sorted into Slytherin. He admired the Dark Lord and he wanted to become a Death Eater when he was eligible to. That scared Alya. She loved her little brother so much, but his family had brainwashed him with horrid prejudice and values.

* * *

Alya liked to think that she had a good education at Hogwarts. She excelled in her classes. Even if they were in different houses, Sirius and Alya were still close and Alya was on friendly terms with his friends. Some of her closest friends, like Lily and Alice for example, came from her brother's house. (She had friends from every house. Later in life, Sirius would tell you that Alya was a kind and loving woman.)

When Alya graduated from Hogwarts. she joined the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that was against Lord Voldemort. (She had moved out of her family's dreadful home by then.) She was also present at the wedding of James and Lily Potter, and was the maid of honor for her dear friend. The First Wizarding War was a dark time, and for Alya it became even darker after the death of her beloved little brother. She can still remember that day clearly.

Alya and the Prewett brothers had just returned from a mission. Alya had just returned to the home she shared with Sirius. He was gone, and that was when the house elf she had grew up with, Kreacher, apparated in front of her, which startled her. But what had almost killed her, was how Kreacher looked. Keep in mind, he had always looked dreadful, but it was obvious that the house-elf was had (and was) crying, and that was her first clue on the fate of Regulus Black.

"Kreacher? What are you doing here?" Alya had asked him.

"Mistress Alya!" Kreacher cried. Even though the young woman did not believe in the same things as Walburga did, Kreacher was devoted to Alya, for she was kind to him and was Regulus's sister, whom he dearly loved. "Master Regulus is gone! He is dead!"

Kreacher had told Alya the tale of Regulus's death. It was horrid and dreadful and both witch and house-elf were in tears. Kreacher had gone in great detail about the Dark Lord's most valuable secret, and how Regulus attempted to destroy it. He had died in the process, ordering Kreacher to never tell in the family, except Alya, on what had happened. By the end of the tale, Alya could no longer handle it and she screamed in despair. The loss of her little brother had hit her hard.

Kreacher had wanted to stay with Alya, but she had had ordered him to leave her alone, and not to come back unless she called for him. Mournfully, Kreacher followed her orders and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place, leaving Alya alone.

Later, she had gone out to a Muggle art museum. She wanted to get away from all her world for a little while, and she had always loved art. This is also when Alya would meet the mysterious man that would be the father of her child.

This mysterious man was a Muggle, or so she had thought so at the time. He was very handsome and very dark. His black hair stood out against his pale skin, and his style was sharp. His eyes appeared to be black (was that even possible?) and Alya would admit, he was…good looking.

The mystery man looked at her sympathetically. He had asked her if she was alrigh. Although she knew that he was only trying to be nice, she had snipped at him: "Does it look like I'm alright? No. I'm not."

That had earned a chuckle from the man.

"My apologies. You do appear distress," the man was eyeing her, but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Later on, she found out that it was a good thing.

* * *

This man…gods, she never fell for someone so _hard_. He was kind and funny although he seemed somewhat bitter (it was about his family, something Alya could relate), but it seemed that Alya had made him better, even just a bit.

Then, the unthinkable happened. She was _pregnant_. All hell had broke loose then.

Alya had panicked. How could she have been so stupid and not be careful? She was fighting in the middle of a war, for Merlin's sake! Having a baby and fighting in a war did not mix well together. On top of that, she had found out that the Muggle she was with wasn't really a Muggle at all. He was a _god_. He was Hades.

Alya had started crying then. She was pregnant (she didn't think she would ever have a child), she was in a war, one of her brothers was dead, and _she was having an affair with Hades_. Alya could not help but hit her her head a few times. She was so _stupid_!

Somehow, Hades had convinced Alya that is was not her fault, because it wasn't. In reality, it was his fault. He had chosen to meet her (in hindsight it was the Fates), to fall and have an affair with her (oops), everything. But he did not regret it one bit. Even when Alya had screamed at him for what seemed to be years.

Sirius was not happy that her sister had gotten pregnant, especially at a time like this. He was rather angry at his future niece-or-nephew's father and was able to punch him in the face! Neither Alya or Hades had told him that Sirius was only able to do it because Hades at _let_ him. In the end, Sirius had calmed down (due to his sister's pleas mostly) and then became excited at the thought that he was going to be an uncle.

All seemed well until Severus Snape had showed up at the front door a few days later (luckily, Sirius was out). Severus had been in the same house and year as Alya. They were acquaintances, as the two were both friends with Lily, but Snape's friendship with Lily ended in their fifth year, after she had cut him off. Alya was still proud of her friend for doing that. But now he was at her door, claiming that his father was Hades and that he was ordered to help Alya in anyway that he can and oh, by the way, he's not loyal to the Dark Lord anymore, he's a spy for Dumbledore? This was all too much for Alya, and she had fainted.

Half an hour later Alya had woken up on the couch, with Severus sitting in Sirius's chair (if her brother knew he would pitch a fit) and staring at her.

"You're awake," was the first words that came out of his mouth. Alya through a vase at him but he dodged it. Bastard.

"Why are you here?" Alya couldn't help but spat.

"I told you why," Severus replied. Alya groaned, then rubbed her temple.

"Can you do a run by? I somewhat forgotten some of the details."

Severus, once again, told her. He had told her that Hades, who was her lover, had ordered his son, Severus, to aid Alya as much as he could, for she was carrying his sister (such an _odd_ thought) inside her. He also explained that he had become a double agent for Dumbledore, because of a prophecy that involved Lily and her child.

"Figures," Alya couldn't help but huff. But she had accepted Severus's word, especially when Hades had stopped by and vouched for him.

When her pregnancy was announced and became more noticeable, she was officially declared to have maternity leave from the Order. When Sirius or the Potters (who were also going to have a baby) weren't around to help and if he was able to, Severus came by (he had a lot on his plate, poor man). Hades would drop in whenever he could, to make sure his lover and their unborn child were well. Alya even called on Kreacher to help her.

Alya gave birth to a baby girl in May. Oh, she was so _beautiful_. She had black hair and pale skin like her father. She was just the cutest thing that Alya had ever seen.

"What's her name, Aly?" Sirius asked as he cradled his newborn niece (he was _so_ going to spoil her) in his arms.

"Capella."

Her daughter's full name was Capella Maia Black. She had continued to Black family tradition of naming children after the stars and constellations.

* * *

Alya loved her little girl, she really did. She was the most important person to her than anyone or anything else. Alya wanted a world where her daughter could grow up and not have the threat of the Dark Lord looming over her. (Unfortunately, Capella would find herself in a second war against him and the life of a demigod was not so well either, but Alya had no idea on what would happened.)

Hades and Severus had warned her that something would happen to her, and it did. Alya was murdered about fifteen months after Capella was born, almost two months before the war would end.

Many were devastated over Alya Black's death. Hades, Sirius, Kreacher, the Potters, and many more were devastated about her murder.

Alya, of course, was saddened by the fact that she was killed. She wouldn't be able to raise her baby girl (Her brother, friends, and Hades would make sure she was raised well). That was all temporarily forgotten, however, when she was sent to Elysium and was reunited with Regulus, along with some members of the Order that had been killed previously.

A few months later, Alya would find herself reuniting with James and Lily Potter.


End file.
